Daventhalas de Mont Hault
Daventhalas de Mont Hault, commonly known as Daven, is one of the few surviving members of the Lefein race and the direct descendant of the famous engineer Liosliath de Mont Hault. He has been involved in many conflicts throughout the ages, and he is a good friend of BoB the Jaguar, Leon Alcibiates, Nalaen Silverpond and Refan d'Zarnagon. He was cursed by the gods and lost his voice as a result, but he regained his voice when Krystallopyr was destroyed during the Battle of Vanna. He is currently travelling with the Grand Alliance. Biography Early Years The Adventure Begins Daventhalas de Mont Hault was born in the Kingdom of Adlehyde. His father and mother were members of the royal science division that was a prominent part of Adlehyde's rise to dominance in the world markets. Daven grew up in the royal palace and was of the same age as the crown prince Britton Leonhart. The two of them were friends growing up, and had a relationship akin to brotherhood as Leonhart was a single child. When the king passed away, Leonhart took his place and Daven rose in succession as well, heading up the department of mechanized forces, or the Engineer's Guild. Daven oversaw the production and use of battle suits and air ships from ancient Lefein techniques of blending technology, science, and magic. When the war against Mardük enveloped the world, the two friends led the kingdom's forces onwards towards the Temple of Fiends where a great battle took place. Mardük failed to manifest into this world as the combined might of many nations and a few aliens pushed him back and the world was once again safe from Chaos's reshaping. With that, the Adlehyde forces returned to their island continent. Shortly after the return, King Leonhart dissappeared. No trace of him could be found, aside from his signature ring. As he left without an heir, the kingdom of Adlehyde was tossed into confusion. Eventually, the Engineer's Guild took over the protection of the country, and the cities were banded together to form the City-states of Adlehyde. Much prosperity ensued, and Daven took it to himself to begin a personal expedition. He explored many of the old Lefein ruins around the world in search of clues to past and present Lefein civilizations, including information on his ancestor Liosliath de Mont Hault. Eventually he discovered a desert community and made his way to meet his people. It ended up with him being captured and taken to the gods. Cursed by the Gods The gods were displeased with the advance of technology, especially Daven's weapons and airships, and tortured him for an unknown amount of time. It felt like an eternity to Daven, and maybe it was. Then the gods lay down their curses and set him once more upon the world. Mute and amnesiac (of sorts) he wandered around the world until he met up with the wizard Raistlin II. It was through Raistlin and his resources that Daven was able to craft a crystal to store his memories although he did not manage to restore his voice. He learned from Raistlin how much the world had changed: even his beloved Adlehyde had changed and was now known as Augustia. Nevertheless Daven was resolute in doing what he could to help the new world and make the gods pay for what they had done to him. Daven eventually joined the Fellowship of Miletos which consisted of such heroes as BoB the Jaguar and Leon Alcibiates. The fellowship participated in various dangerous quests such as defeating the evil Taro Ofuchi, banishing the demon Yurius, and restoring Agarwaen to the throne of Manster. He also participated in the Arawn Losstarot War but was shocked to see so many of his friends die in the hands of the power-hungry Arawn Losstarot. The war and the Second Age eventually ended when the Explosion took place. Daven had seen enough bloodshed and decided to travel around the world. He eventually ended up in Remon where he would live for the next few centuries in the Third Age. Distreyd Era Meetings and Departures Daven lived a peaceful life as an engineer and artifact collector in Remonton although he paid attention to news about the schemes of the Clergy of Mardük, a faction of Chaos worshippers he showed no love for. By 1000 AE, he frequented the Fool's Haven tavern where me befriended the innkeeper Tarn, his daughter Tanya and the dragon knight Abel Highwind. During one of his stays in the tavern, he realized he had ended as the victim of a pickpocket. He quickly deduced the identity of the young thief responsible for the theft and offered the young man a deal; he wouldn't rat him out to the authorities if the man aided him in return. The caught thief, who introduced himself as Refan, wasn't pleased by this turn of events but complied. However, Refan soon ended up fighting against an undercover cleric of Mardük, Dorecia, and during the skirmish he slew her and drank her blood. Daven was alarmed by this behaviour and was reminded of the demons he had once fought against in the Chaos War. Deciding to investigate the matter further, he took the distraught Refan to his shop and promised to do what he could to aid Refan who he had quickly grown fond of. The night would still be full of surprises for the unlikely pair, however, because Daven's shop was attacked by marauders led by the notorious rogue Derak. Daven joined Refan in battle against Derak who was after Refan's sword Smaragdos, and he witnessed the rogue telling Refan that he had slain Refan's mother Delora years prior. Before the rogues could overpower the duo, Daven and Refan were joined by Abel, Leon Alcibiates, Wygar Sleetfort, Mori'sul Agara and Bella Sirius among others who repelled the attackers but not before Derak lost his life. Leon and Mori'sul came to Daven and the others with a proposition: join them in investigating the Clergy of Mardük's activities in Fragnar and save Remon from a future threat. Daven was more than willing to go for an adventure especially now that he had been reunited with his old friend Leon...although he wondered how Leon could've survived the Explosion which should've killed off all the living Andain. Daven also dragged Refan with him because he wanted to keep a close eye on the thief and discover what connection to the demons he might have. The group left Remonton the following morning but soon ended up in a magical blizzard which Wygar foolishly thought had been summoned by Mardük himself. Daven was amused by the idea and Wygar's naivety. Unfortunately the blizzard ended up dividing the group into two: one led by Daven and the other by Mori'sul. Daven's group found itself in the middle of a big mess which seemed to center around Refan: this time Refan ended up killing yet another person who tried to attack the group except that person happened to be his long lost love Jessica. Daven began to suspect that Refan and his sword Smaragdos were important to the dark clergy's plans and that it might've been related to Refan's occasional demonic behaviour. Daven wondered if Refan was in fact a half-demon but that would then raise another question: if Refan had demonic parentage, where was his demonic parent, and did other demons exist in the world despite Mardük being sealed? Protector of the King Daven's group eventually reached Fragnar where they had yet another nasty surprise waiting for them: the head of Refan's mentor Sullena in a glass jar. Daven couldn't help but feel sorry for Refan who seemed to be having the worst luck ever as far as personal tragedies went. He also wondered what cleric of Mardük would bother to torment him so much and what the ultimate goals of that dark cleric, whom Refan named Zarnagon, would be. Unfortunately Mori'sul's party didn't reach Fragnar in time thanks to the blizzard which had made them walk in the wrong direction. Bella found a young thief Fehr and her missing father Banthon Sirius wounded and decided to leave the group in order to tend to them. Refan and Daven continued investigations while Mori'sul successfully disrupted the dark clergy's plans in Fragnar. During this time Refan and Daven had an excellent adventure which included heavy doses of Bud, a local stimulant. The victory over the clergy was short-lived, however, when Shogun Masamori Hyuga and High Cleric Distreyd Thanadar XII joined forces, and the combined forces of the Yamato Empire and the Clergy of Mardük invaded Remon in 1001 AE. It turned out that the clergy's plans in Remon had been mere preparation for the coming of Yamato. Remoners made a last stand against the invaders but were soundly defeated, and many of Refan and Daven's friends were lost in the aftermath. Refan and Daven managed to save a young elfess Nalaen Silverpond from Yamatians and adopted her as their little sister. Nalaen's Innate Ability allowed her to act as Daven's spokeswoman, and the two often discussed Refan's deteriorating condition as they couldn't help but overhear the thief's agonized grunts when he was having nightmares. Daven knew that Zarnagon was still somewhere out there and that the clergy would continue harrassing them in the future. During this time Leon reunited with the group and asked them to join him once more as he had figured out how to deal with the Yamatian threat. He presented the group with a paladin whom he'd found, Marcus Sarillius, and soon others including Jonathan Ferron joined their ever growing group. According to Leon, Marcus was a descendant of King Agarwaen and thus the true heir of the kingdom who could finally reclaim the throne and unite the bickering races of humans, elves and dwarves under one Remonian banner and drive out the Yamatian occupation. The group pledged loyalty to Marcus and headed for Tes Pellaria to seek counsel from the spirits of the dead. Eventually the group located Tes Pellaria and released the Faerfolc trapped within. After that they were visited by the ghost of Agarwaen who proved Leon's assumptions to be true by naming Marcus as his true heir. Agarwaen used his powers to project the image of the scene of him approving Marcus throughout Remon: this would both make sympathizers for the Remonian throne seek Marcus out, but it would also alert the Yamatians and dark clerics to Marcus's existence. Marcus's group was now racing against the clock to gather supporters before Yamatians would catch and execute them all. The group members swore to help Marcus in his quest to free Remon, and this core group became known as the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria. Forming Alliances The fellowship located the missing crown of Agarwaen during which they befriended the girl Skye who Refan grew infatuated with. Daven was happy for this development and he hoped the growing friendship between the couple would help ease Refan's thoughts from finding Zarnagon. The fellowship faced its first battles against Yamatian scouts and decided to seek out the dwarves of Drithenspire. The negotiations almost failed thanks to trickery from the Yamato Empire's agents Yousei Kaizoku and Seishuu Kazejin but in the end the dwarves were made to see reason in siding with Marcus and together they defeated Kaizoku's forces, forcing Kaizoku to flee. The fellowship had won its first major battle against the Empire, but they knew Kaizoku would be back with reinforcements to finish them off. With the dwarven King Arisol Drithenspire backing them up, the fellowship and its new dwarven allies decided to seek out the elves of Folsworth Woods next. Convincing the isolationist elves would be far more difficult than dwarves, however. Thankfully the fellowship met with a sympathetic elf named Krisler Garside who introduced the fellowship to his father Malthar Garside. In order to win the elves' trust, the fellowship promised to aid them in dealing with the Beastmaster whose beastly minions had been terrorizing the elves recently. In the end the fellowship fought against the Beastmaster in what became known as the Beastmaster Incident and learned how the elven King Amandil Thylus's advisor Firion Korath had in fact been the mastermind behind the Beastmaster's reign of terror and how both Firion and the Beastmaster had ties to not only the Clergy of Mardük but had actually been servants of none other than Zarnagon. Although the Beastmaster was slain, Firion fled but promised to return to crush the fellowship and Amandil. Amandil, thankful to the fellowship for saving his life, finally decided to join his elves with the fellowship after Malthar, Krisler and other sympathetic elves convinced him and the rest of the elven nobles of Marcus's good intentions. With the elves joining the group, the fellowship had grown and had become a new Grand Alliance. For Daven this brought back pleasant memories of his time in earlier incarnations of the Alliance during the wars of the First and Second Ages. He saw Marcus as a man worthy to be king and he believed that the Alliance would win the war for Remon with the elves' help. The Great War Begins This new Grand Alliance was aware that the traitor Firion and Kaizoku would soon join forces and gather reinforcements to crush Marcus once and for all. Everyone knew that a decisive battle would be waged on the outskirts of Folsworth Woods. More people joined the Alliance which was resting its forces in Sanae. Some of the new recruits turned out to be the Aisonian Fellowship of Magestar which included BoB the Jaguar who was yet another one of Daven's old buddies, the proud mercenaries Axikasha Keiran and Kazuya Ofuchi, and the Maar Sulais Princes Kagetsu II and Geraud Aurelac among other people. The Alliance and its new recruits trained and got to know each other better, but this peaceful time soon came to an end when a large Yamatian army arrived at the forest. The Battle of Folsworth Woods was fierce, and Yamatians nearly won the battle until Garron Dalthas and Georges, two of their officers, decided to defect to the Alliance's side with their forces. Thanks to the defection as well as the Alliance's strategy, the Alliance beat Firion and several other Yamatian commanders and won, and Kaizoku and the surviving Yamatians and clerics of Mardük had to flee once more to lick their wounds. The tide had turned for the control of Remon, and the Alliance wasted no time assaulting various Yamatian strongholds and taking over them one by one until Remonton and Fragnar fell to the Alliance's forces as well. It was time for the Alliance to turn its attention to the next kingdom, Maar Sul, and help restore the Maar Sulais royalty to the throne and depose the usurper Martin Struan. Leon bid farewell to the Alliance and left with Geraud to seek out the Isle of Yggdrasil and aid the Alliance's war effort that way while Ax Keiran led a strike team to Myridia, Aison's capital, to steal the magic sword Dawn which the Alliance would need in its war now that Marcus already possessed Dawn's sibling sword Dusk. According to Leon, these two swords would be the key t ending this escalating conflict which had become known as the Great War. At a Crossroads As the Alliance secured Remon and divided its forces to focus on the other kingdoms, Daven, Nalaen and Refan decided to accompany Marcus to Maar Sul and eventually helped Kagetsu II reclaim his throne in the First Battle of Maar Sul. While Refan and Skye fell more in love and spent more time together, Daven was asked to accompany a delegation led by Sen Wisteria to ask the Khitan Khanate to side with the Alliance to liberate the rest of Maar Sul from the Yamatian yoke. Daven accepted the offer and met with Qishou Khan along with the rest of the delegates in Khitan lands and entrusted Nalaen to Refan's care with the bulk of the Alliance's army which was still securing the Maar Sulais countryside. The negotiations had a bloody start, however, when the mercenary group Fang attacked the encampment and succeeded in killing the Khan despit the delegation's efforts to prevent it. Daven learned during the attack that Fang's leader was a mysterious knight named Glaurung but despite his efforts he didn't manage to track the knight down before the mercenaries fled from the enraged Khitans. Daven assumed that the attack had been made solely to kill the Khan and send the Khitans into disarray although he wasn't sure if Glaurung's mercenaries had been commissioned by the clergy or some other faction. he delegation helped the Khan's son Alghu Khan become the next Khan before a power struggle could begin, and in so doing they secured the Khitans' support in the war. Maar Sul was liberated soon after, and the Alliance's army, Daven and Nalaen included, continued the campaign to Aison. It was during this time that Refan came to his two friends with alarming news: he had discovered that he was in fact a half-demon and that intense emotions would trigger a transformation into a more demonic form. Daven and Nalaen did their best to comfort Refan but were happy that Skye, who Refan was now officially dating, was keeping the thief sane with her unconditional love for the time being. The assault on Aison and especially the Second Battle of Myridia were both a success and a failure. Although the Alliance succeeded in liberating the kingdom and its capital from the dark clergy and even managed to force Aison's tyrant ruler, who was none other than Zarnagon, flee, it cost the Alliance many heroes' lives as Zarnagon personally slaughtered many of them in his throne room in the Dark Tower. Ferron proved his treachery around the same time as he betrayed both the Alliance and his true faction which turned out to be the dark clergy, but ultimately he failed in crushing the two factions because of demonic interference. During this fateful battle, Daven and Nalaen not only saw many of their friends perish but also witnessed Refan and Zarnagon's transformations into demons and how their duel ended in a draw when the demon lord Omaroch d'Zarnagon appeared and revealed that Zarnagon was in fact Refan's long lost brother Kareth and that they both were Omaroch's children and meant to fulfill a prophecy which would lead to the god Mardük's reawakening. Refan, unable to take the truth, fled in terror from Aison with Skye whereas Zarnagon--or Kareth as he reclaimed his old name--left with Omaroch to carry out Mardük's millennia old plan. Daven was heavily injured in the battle and was sad to see Refan ending up as yet another pawn of the gods. He remained in Aison with Nalaen and helped the Alliance's rear guard secure the kingdom while the rest of the Alliance's army moved to Libaterra and then to conclude the war in Yamato. Although Daven wanted to locate Refan and help him overcome his guilt, he knew he was needed in Aison so he couldn't leave, and he was happy that Refan would at least have Skye around to keep him sane. Nalaen swore to stand by Daven's side and help him live through the chaos. Dark Times In the final years of the Great War, Daven and Nalaen learned of the catastrophes which had hit Libaterra: the Reactor Core Explosion and the Faerfolc Rampage, both inadvertently caused by the Alliance. As if that wasn't enough, the dark clergy had successfully released Mardük who had summoned his demon army to aid the Yamatians in crushing the Alliance. However, before Mardük could defeat the Alliance, a new foe named the Godslayer had appeared and devoured not only Mardük but also the god Cardia who had been on the side of the Alliance. The now masterless demons ran amok and conquered the once mighty Yamato, turning the imperialists into slaves, while the Alliance fled from the ravaged empire. Daven and the Alliance members in Aison also had to evacuate when the Godslayer flew straight to Myridia where the Grey Cult rose to power. Tired of years of warfare and shocked by this dark turn of events, Daven and Nalaen retreated to Ravensworth in Remon while an age of isolation took place in the once prosperous kingdom. Marcus Sarillius was nowhere to be found after the Alliance's defeat in Yamato, and Remon was divided into squabbling city-states while dwarves and elves retreated to their secluded homes once again. Daven and Nalaen kept up a business in Ravensworth, hoping to one day reunite with their friends and perhaps bring hope back to the world of ruin. Over the years they met various curious individuals, including the likable sage Dieter von Waldheim who often came to visit Daven and Nalaen in their modest shop. Godslayer Era The Age of Emptiness More info later. A Game of Deception Echoes of War A Crimson Dawn Tears of the Sun The Winds of Wrath Sowing Season Devourer's Reach The Point of No Return A Cry in the Dark Aliases and Nicknames ; Daven : What everyone calls him. Appearance Seems to be solidly built under his full body armor, an armour that looks nothing like what is made in modern times. Otherwise, he is adorned with whatever clothing is available at the time. As long as it's not tight, he's happy. Daven has short brown hair, fair skin, and steel blue eyes. He's the silent type. Personality and Traits Daven does not talk. Mostly because he cannot talk. The gods have cursed him for meddling in technology many centuries in the past, and have made it so he cannot speak, and forgets everything he has learned since they set him lose on this planet every morning. He gets along with people fairly well, but seldom gains friends because he is still a bit on the bitter side. He likes to meddle and dislikes the 'scent' of those affiliated with the gods. He tends to be a passive fellow. He loves to spare and wrestle, but will not commit to battle unless it is the only option. He also does not take threats very well, and tends not to back down unless it is to avoid combat. Daven will fight if pushed too far. Daven will also fight if it is to defend his friends or teammates. Daven is rather apathetic towards people he doesn't know or care for, but loves his friends dearly. When one of his friends dies, he becomes distant towards other people, as he is struggling with feelings of despair and sorrow. He feels a sense of responsibility towards his friends and teammates, and will do anything to defend them. After the Battle of Vanna, he was freed from the gods' curse and regained his ability to speak once more. He rarely speaks, however, because he can't forget millennia of being mute. Powers and Abilities He has had a millennium to study magical artifacts, and crafting them is his trade these days. Relationships BoB the Jaguar Daven and BoB were old friends and had an overall great time. BoB appreciated Daven's big brother attitude, and Daven found him a nice change of pace among all the emo and sarcastic heroes. Leon Alcibiates Leon and Daven get along. Daven has sympathy for Leon's plight and wishes to help him if he is able. Nalaen Silverpond Nalaen acted as Daven's spokeswoman, and she was eager to learn his trade. By the time the Great War ended, she returned with Daven to Remon and became his apprentice while working as his assistant as a shopkeeper. The two were close, and Nalaen's death during the Battle of Vanna deeply upset the usually positive Daven who had come to see her as a little sister of sorts. Raistlin II Raistlin II gave Daven the knowledge to construct the memory crystal. The two became close friends and travelled together for years. Refan d'Zarnagon Although the friendship between Refan and Daven began in an awkward way as Refan tried to steal Daven's money, the two soon bonded although originally both sought help from one another. Daven could sense a demonic aura in Refan and wanted to study him while Refan needed protection. They eventually came to see each other as brothers, and Daven was one of the few people Refan could talk to openly... for the most part. Although Refan did not reveal everything about his troubled past, Daven could read between the lines and decided to help Refan find solace. Although years have gone by, the two are still close, and Daven is one of the oldest living friends of Refan. However, Refan's defection to demons after the Battle of Vanna saddened Daven but he's nevertheless willing to do what he can to make Refan see the light again. See also *Delegation of Thirteen *Fellowship of Miletos *Fellowship of Tes Pellaria *Liosliath de Mont Hault *Nalaen Silverpond *Refan d'Zarnagon Category:Characters Category:Delegation of Thirteen Category:Fellowship of Tes Pellaria Category:First Age Category:Grand Alliance Category:Lefein Category:Remon Category:Second Age Category:Third Age